Behind the Mask
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Raised on the streets as orphans, Kagome and her younger brother Souta are forced to quickly learn the meaning of the word Survival, Kagome more so, on the night her brother's life is taken; this was the harsh reality of life. Full Summary Inside
1. Liars

**Behind the Mask**

**Summary: Raised on the streets as orphans, Kagome and her younger brother Souta are forced to quickly learn the meaning of the word Survival. Kagome more so, on the night her brother's life is taken; this was the harsh reality of life. After weeks pass, Kagome is picked up off the streets and taken in to become a boy. Raised like one, to live like one; she is brought up as a bodyguard, never to live a life of freedom or choice again.**

"_**Freedom...? Choice...? I never**_

_**Had that to begin with..."**_

_**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Genre: Romance/Action**_

_**Rated: M for Mature Content and Sexual Scenes**_

_**A/N: Korean Words will be used; I'll add the words as I use them.**_

_**Noona: Literally means 'Older Sister', used by Males.**_

_**Dong-Saeng: Literally means 'Younger Brother', used by Older Siblings or Upperclassmen who see Lowerclassmen as family.**_

**Gukwappang: To make**_**gukwappang**_**, batter is poured into a chrysanthemum-shaped cast, filled with red bean paste, and cooked. Because each little cake is the same size and shape, two people who resemble each other are called gukwappang. You can buy a bag of four to six gukwappangs for 1,000 won.**

**Appa: Literally means 'father', used by daughters and sons.**

**Umma: Literally means 'mother', used by daughters and sons.**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Lies**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Noona~!" A small voice called out, teary eyed as it reached forward for a teddy bear stuck behind a growling dog._

"_Get away!" A young girl called out loudly, stomping her foot in the dog's direction and watching it snap at her before taking off in a run. Kagome, a six year old, picked up the teddy bear and handed it to the four year old boy that stood behind her. "Don't cry Souta,"_

_He sniffled and whipped his eyes with the back of his hand before pressing the left paw of the teddy bear._

_**L**__**ittle child,**_

_**Be not afraid,**_

_**Though storm clouds mask your beloved**____**moon,**_

_**A**__**nd its candlelight beams,**_

_**Still keep pleasant dreams,**_

_**I am here tonight**__**.**_

'_Liars...'_

_A small laugh escaped the boy as tears still fell from his eyes and Kagome held her brother. She hated when he cried. This was all she had. She could barely remember her mother and father. She knew, however, she and Souta were from Japan, Kyoto to be exact. Yet, here they were in Korea, for...one reason or another. She could remember very little, but enough. Her parent had brought them here on business, and then after four days, they just...left...or maybe, disappeared is a more accurate term to use. No one ever found them. Well, anyways, the next day, a man took them in, and ruined the little life that they had. Turned them into child slaves, forcing them to do highway robbery pretty much, selling gum, chocolate or whatever. Sometimes, they would have them commit low standing crimes; though, Kagome would leave Souta hiding in an alleyway or something. She wouldn't let him dirty his hands that way._

_Oh, however, she didn't have any real problem with it, since no one knew she was, in fact, a girl. So, dressing up girly, and pulling off the act. It was easy to fade out of existence when one had a boyish haircut. As long as...no one saw her eyes..._

_The boy pressed lightly on the paw again._

_**For you know,**_

_**Once even I was a little child,**_

_**And I was afraid,**_

_**But a gentle someone always came,**_

_**To dry all my tears,**_

_**Trade sweet sleep for fears**_

_**And to give a kiss goodnight,**_

'_I can't even remember the last time someone held me or wiped away my tears.' She could only hope, her own gentle fingers would be well enough for her brother, to wipe away his tears._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_They walked through the trains tight spaces, "Buy some chocolate, sir?" Kagome asked; she was embarrassed by this whole ordeal. She was once very much respectable, and she was raised high priced in a wealthy family from birth till five, so she had grown up with it in her head, that money was what mattered, and that the end result of your money got you your title and the status of a high dollar daughter. She had that...and now...no one here knew Kagome Higurashi...this was Korea, and here, she was Fox...and her brother was Pup. She was the only one who knew their real names; the men who had taken her and her brother in, hadn't even asked for their names. They had said your names will be Fox and Pup from now on; we don't care what your names are, or were, we don't even want to hear them. So forget you ever had them. But Kagome wouldn't forget, not her's or her brothers, not ever._

"_Sorry, no cash."_

'_Liar...' Kagome knew you didn't walk this city without cash, especially those who took the train. Not unless you were a student or trash like her. She could honestly say though, she now understood, though money meant a lot in this materialistic world...survival meant everything. "Ma'am, buy a chocolate?"_

"_Uhg, go, go away. I have no money."_

'_Liar...' She remembered the woman placing the cash in the strawberry red vinyl bag on her lap._

"_How much?"_

_Kagome turned and stared into the smiling golden eyes of a woman with her hair up in a silvery white twist, though, extraordinarily young. "Three thousand Won."_

"_Oh my," She smiled, pulling out three One thousand won bills and handing them to the girl. Kagome stared in a daze as the woman took a single bar and turned her back to them and left. Kagome stayed that way as everyone filed off around her and her brother before placing the money in a bag. While a group clustered around her, she snuck two of the bills into her shirt, knowing someone was watching, and she had little time to stash the money on her person._

"_Noona," Souta called, "That lady was nice."_

"_Yeah, she was." She grabbed his hand and held on as they were swept with the crowd off the train only to be grabbed by a man suddenly._

"_Where it is?" He growled out lowly._

"_Ah!" Kagome tried to ignore the pain of her hair being pulled and handed the bag of won to the man who pushed her back into the hard stone ground and ran off. "...jerk..."_

"_Noona..."_

_Kagome turned and smiled, "Don't worry..." She held out her hand and flashed the twin bills. "Shall we feast?"_

"_YEAH!"_

_Kagome smiled, this was her Dong-saeng, her little brother. She would do anything to make sure he was happy. However, lately, she'd begun to notice how pale he was getting. She knew he was sick...she was afraid._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome smiled as he ate a few gukwappang. She had kept a thousand won in case they needed it again, but for now, he was eating something._

"_Do we have to go?" Souta asked, watching Kagome as she looked to the street clock._

"_...hmm, yeah..." She took his hand as he finished the last bite. Grabbing the bear, they continued towards the hideout where the two would be met with horror._

"_Noona, I'm happy that I got to eat Gukwappang!"_

_Kagome smiled, "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah! I hope we can be rich soon!"_

"_Oh? Why's that?"_

"_So we can eat more good food!" He laughed._

"_...food?"_

"_Yeah...do you think Appa and Umma are eating good food too?"_

"_...yeah...I'm sure they are."_

_Souta smiled._

_Her sweet little brother..._

**-x-x-x**

"_YOU BITCH! WHERE IS THE REST OF THE MONEY!"_

_Kagome flinched inwardly as the man brought his hand across her cheek, her brother cowering behind her. "I spent it..."_

"_Excuse me...you what!"_

"_I...I SPENT IT!"_

"_YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!" He turned to a lackey, "Take this bitch and her mutt outside, and let them freeze tonight as punishment!"_

"_WHAT?" Kagome took his hand by reflex, catching the horrible man off guard. "It's freezing outside, snowing!"_

"_...so..." He yanked his hand away. He was truly, an evil man. A monster...Spider..._

_She felt a hand grab her shoulder and drag her from the building, her brothers crying sobs could be heard as they were tossed into the snow._

_She moved to his side and noticed his pale cheeks, they had walked back in this weather, and now they were supposed to sleep in it! "Please, please take him back inside!" She begged the man._

"_No way. I'm not going against Spider."_

"_My brother will die if you don't!"_

"_THEN HE'LL JOIN THE OTHERS!"_

"_..." Kagome's eyes widened, 'That's right...other children have died...and they are disposed of...'_

"_N-noona..."_

_Kagome turned her eyes to her brother, his lips were starting to turn a shaded blue hue, and his skin felt like ice. "S-Souta...Souta, you'll be okay!" She held him close, trying to warm his body up as much as possible. "Just stay close and try to keep warm," Her eyes stung with tears as she tried to keep them in._

"_I see Umma..."_

"_...wh-what...?" Her eyes widened, "Don't...don't say that..."_

"_Think Umma will have gukwappang for me..."_

"_..." She clenched her eyes tightly closed as tears fell beyond her control as she placed her head against his. 'Don't...Souta; don't leave me...not you too!'_

"_Ka-gome-N-Noona...i-it's okay...I'm going t-to see U-Umma and Appa...and I-I'll be a-able to eat a-all sort's of warm f-food..."_

"_...I know..." She smiled, watching sadly as he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming fainter with each breath. "I love you, Souta..." She cried._

"_...love you...too~"_

_Movements ceased, the cold wind biting at her flesh didn't matter...her brother was gone...her baby brother, all that she had left...was gone. She looked to the side where the teddy bear he'd once held lay idle and forgotten. Suddenly, her brother was yanked from her arms. "What! HEY!" She tried to chase the man who walked off, dragging her lifeless brother by the arm. "GIVE HIM BACK!"_

"_Dispose of the mutt; I'll deal with the trash."_

_In the end...she was left out in the cold, beaten and bloodied...as footsteps left the area, growing further and further away, she realized then...just how alone she was..._

_Reaching out, her hand gingerly, if a little sore, grasped the leg of the teddy and pulled it into her arms where she pressed the paw lightly._

_**L**__**ittle child,**_

_**Be not afraid,**_

_**Though storm clouds mask your beloved**____**moon,**_

_**A**__**nd its candlelight beams,**_

_**Still keep pleasant dreams,**_

_**I am here tonight**__**.**_

_It was over...if she survived this...she would have nothing to live for...except, herself._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(Four Months Later)**_

_**(Present Time)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome took the money given and gave the candy to the child; another boy came up and also paid. She had started giving candy out at the park, since more kids seemed to buy it.

She never paid attention to anything but the things in front of her, so...she never noticed the two men standing near a park bench watching her.

She never heard the whispers.

"_He's perfect, about the same age too, if not a little older, right?"_

"_Boss will be pleased, I'm sure."_

"_Then, we'll grab him before he leaves."_

"_Right,"_

Nothing could be heard from where she stood, so when she was leaving and met with two gentlemen, she was more than just a little surprised.

"Hey, kid..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come with us?"

"..." Kagome frowned, _'Is he one of those Pedo's I've been hearing about?' _Kagome stepped back and into the man who watched her every move.

"Fox, let's go!" He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off only for a foot to land square against his head, knocking him against the sidewalk.

Kagome took a step back, watching the man who had spoken with her as he beat her nightmare up. _"...what..."_

"You don't mind if we take him, do you?"

"N-no...t-take 'em..." He said with a dazed expression and busted lip.

"You'll say nothing of this encounter, or we'll make sure you never speak again."

He turned to Kagome and smiled, getting down on one knee, he held a hand out for her, "Shall we take you to a new home?"

"...a-..." She didn't know what to say, "...okay..." She finally said, taking his hand and going towards the black car parked off to the side. Unconsciously, she pocketed the money. _'In this world...survival means...everything...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave some reviews! This is loosely based off of Love in the Mask, but it will have a lot of differences. It will also be my own adaption. Kind of like all those Beauty and the beast fics! :P TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ^_^'' Sankyu!**


	2. False Beginning's

**Behind the Mask**

**Summary: Raised on the streets as orphans, Kagome and her younger brother Souta are forced to quickly learn the meaning of the word Survival. Kagome more so, on the night her brother's life is taken; this was the harsh reality of life. After weeks pass, Kagome is picked up off the streets and taken in to become a boy. Raised like one, to live like one; she is brought up as a bodyguard, never to live a life of freedom or choice again.**

"**Freedom...? Choice...? I never**

**Had that to begin with..."**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Action**

**Rated: M for Mature Content and Sexual Scenes**

**A/N: Korean Words will be used; I'll add the words as I use them.**

**Noona: Literally means 'Older Sister', used by Males.**

**Dong-Saeng: Literally means 'Younger Brother', used by Older Siblings or Upperclassmen who see Lowerclassmen as family.**

**Gukwappang: To make****gukwappang, batter is poured into a chrysanthemum-shaped cast, filled with red bean paste, and cooked. Because each little cake is the same size and shape, two people who resemble each other are called gukwappang. You can buy a bag of four to six gukwappangs for 1,000 won.**

**Appa: Literally means 'father', used by daughters and sons.**

**Umma: Literally means 'mother', used by daughters and sons.**

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N**

**-x-x-x-**

**I'm sorry for the few who wanted only an InuYasha fic. In return, the few who specifically requested just an IY fic, please send me a PM on my Profile Page, in this message, give the anime and pairing you want, and I will write a story SPECIFICALLY dedicated to you. You can give a summary or plot line that you want it to have too, I won't write Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, so don't ask, other than that, I hope you enjoy, and please Review!**

**-x-x-x-**

**False Beginning's**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Souta...I don't know what is to happen to me, but I might be free from the streets after today, so wish me luck...'_

**~SCREECH~**

The car door opened for her and nimbly, she took the hand of the man who had taken her with him. He was kind, of that she was sure. His eyes said so. But...she still wasn't sure what she was doing here.

"When you meet the boss, you need to bow, and say 'I promise to work very hard, no matter what' okay?"

Kagome nodded, taking his hand again when he offered, she let him guide her inside to a world that she had thought she'd never see again. Her eyes didn't widen in surprise or amazement when she walked inside, when she placed her feet on the white marble floor, or gazed at the long silver trim staircases that wound on either side of the home. She didn't care to look up at the large chandelier, or at the painted ceiling with exquisite colors and detail. She could feel the odd looks coming from those around her, wondering, no doubt, as to why she wasn't curiously looking about the home of their 'boss'. The answer was simple; she'd lived in far more luxurious places. This small fact only made her think of her parents, her brother, before they came to Korea...before everything fell off the face of the Earth...before they fell off the face of the Earth.

"Is this him?"

'_Him?'_ Kagome turned to see a gentleman enter, with long black hair tied midway down his back that stopped a few inches above his waist. His eyes were a dark russet brown, and he wore an expensive suit, Kagome assumed Giorgio Armani, Ermenegildo Zegna, or Canali... "Probably Canali...though...it could also be Dior..."

"You know clothing name brands well enough...better than most children around your age, and more than any child whose been raised on the streets; how long have you been on the streets, young man."

"Oh...what's today?"

"...it's the twenty-third of April."

"Then, today, it's been two years, eight months and twelve days...exactly..." Kagome watched him crouch down before her.

"How old are you?"

"Seven, since January..."

"Four months ago?" He looked curiously at her.

Kagome smiled, "Is it not often that you come across a child who has a background and viable history?"

Her words sparked his interest, "You have a very cultivated vocabulary. How did you find yourself on th─no, never mind; a story for another sitting. Come..."

Kagome nodded, she knew he wasn't the boss; that was obvious, because even the men with her hadn't bowed. "Will we go to the head of the house now?"

"..." He stared down at her and pushed his extensive curiosity to the back of his mind, where he hoped it would stay...if only for a moment longer. "Yes, this way."

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Knock~Knock~Knock~**_

"_Sir,"_

"Enter." A man sat behind a desk, long, wavy, crimped black hair; red eyes glaring coldly at the door when it opened to reveal his assistant. "Namikawa, is this the boy?"

His aide bowed. "Yes, Naraku sir," with a gentle nudge, guided the child forward.

"I promise, to work very hard, no matter what." The child spoke, bowing respectfully to the man before her.

"...Namikawa...tell me, what part of this child...is male?"

The man stared in shock at his superior; then, turning to the child, he glared coldly. "Are you a girl?"

Kagome straightened up and turned to the man, his eyes alarmingly cold, "..."

"SPEAK BEFORE YOU'RE STRIPPED!"

Kagome glared, "TRY IT!"

The man looked as if he'd been slapped; his eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape.

"_Kukukukuku~!"_

The two turned to the man behind the desk, shocked at the sudden creepy outburst of laughter.

"Charming...that's proof enough, take her back to wherever you found her."

"I understand."

"...no..."

The two looked to the girl curiously. An emotion that seemed to course through anyone who met, or for that matter, laid their eyes on the young girl.

"You can't just send me back! Your errand boys knocked out the boss, if I go back now..." She clenched her fists, "If I go back now, I'll be killed! I refuse to let someone do me in that way!"

"Your how old?" Naraku questioned with a cold smirk.

"My age is irrelevant! The only way I'm leaving this room, is with the knowledge that you'll utilize me as if I were a boy!"

Naraku stood and made his way around his desk to the girl, gripping the collar of her shirt, he slammed her into the wall, causing her to lose her breath. "You will start today then, your training. You have passion in those eyes of yours...they are screaming for life...and pleading for more than what those streets can offer. I see that...however...I also see, a girl, within those eyes. Tame those eyes...tame them!" Naraku threw the girl against Namikawa who stumbled back at the force before placing her on the floor next to him. "One year...Namikawa...bring her back, as a boy, in one year! I had better not be able to tell that this girl...is in fact, a girl! Now go...my generosity dwindles..."

Namikawa bowed and pulled the girl from the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat across from Namikawa on a black leather couch, staring at her hands as she thought over what Naraku had so...kindly...advised her to do. _'Bring her back as a boy; he says...I'm not adding anything to my body's chemical make up!'_ The place they were in, was sparkling with luxury, the man himself was one who screamed wealth, but once more, it mattered little to her.

"This is our house, so treat it like your home from now on."

Kagome broke out of her thoughts and nodded. "Understood,"

"Good...we won't be alone, though. You'll meet the other...candidate...later."

'_Other? Unlucky...I have to battle it out with a boy...for whatever it is they're wanting...'_

"What's your name?"

"The people on the street, called me 'Fox', but my name...is Kagome Higurashi."

That was it...that was what he needed; the spark that got the fire going. She saw it before he said anything, before he stood and placed his hands flat on the coffee table with a loud thump.

"Higurashi...as in the─ah..." He stopped for a moment and looked to be thinking something over, then, straightening himself up; he fixed his suit and sat back down as he composed himself. "Sorry, the daughter of the Higurashi's, that went missing a few years back. There was a missing son, too...where─"

"Dead..." She interrupted coldly, "H-he's dead...froze...to death..." She fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"When is you birthday?"

"...January twenty-seventh."

"From now on, you will do as told, and live as told. You will exist in this world, exactly as I order. Do you understand, Kagome?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Hwan Iseul Wook...While with anyone other than me, you are the young boy Hwan Iseul Wook."

"Who am I...with you?" She was curious, though...she could also live without knowing too.

"You, with me, are Kagome...this will be the only time that you are allowed to be, Kagome. No one can know, not even Naraku."

"I understand. What are the characters in my name, Hwan Iseul Wook?"

"Hwan, is spelt with the character for 'Shining', Iseul is spelt with the character for 'Dew', the character for Wook, spells out 'Rising Sun'; it comes out to 'Shining Dew and Rising Sun', this means that while may be Kagome while it is dark, as the sun rises and till darkness falls, you are Hwan Iseul Wook. Now...what is your name?"

"Hwan Iseul Wook...but, right now, I'm still Kagome."

"...good. You are my niece. Go ahead and call me uncle. Who am I?"

Kagome grinned, "Uncle Namikawa!"

He chuckled, pulling a cigarette out, he lit it and inhaled a bit of the nicotine that started lacing the air around them. "Cute...one more time, who am I?"

Kagome sighed, "You are my Uncle."

"Better," He exhaled another puff, "Now, this is the most important part. You are not a girl...you're a boy."

"...except..."

"Yes, except with me."

"Then...I understand. I'm used to acting like a boy, its actually easy...since I've been playing the part as a boy for almost three years now. The guys on the streets...they send girls to the brothels around town...so...I hid my gender from them."

"I see, you have the basics down then. You'll always be a boy, to the world, you will be known as Hwan Iseul Wook; Understand, Hwan Iseul Wook?"

"Yes!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Months Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, bathing was a simple task on Saturdays, it paid to know her competitions schedule. They both had two hours alone with their 'uncle', and he was with him now. All other days sucked when it came to bathing. It's not like she was developed in the chest area...it's that...she was obviously not a boy, as he could tell if he looked below the belt line.

'_My throat is sore...'_ She hadn't spoken at all today, and despite the fact that she would...in normal situations...be punished for not answering Namikawa when he spoke to her, he let her off with an 'extended warning' as he called it. Today, she could let her throat rest, since he'd been having her scream at the top of her lungs, everyday, for hours on in, just so that her throat would go raw and her voice would get raspy and sound more...masculine.

"Ah! Iseul!"

Kagome jumped, _'Shit!'_ Her vocabulary had improved and widened greatly in capacity...but some of that vocabulary had been excluded in public. Such as...the word she was shouting out in the back of her mind at that exact moment. _"M-Matsu...ah..."_ She smiled, _"Is Uncle here?"_ She asked softly, huskily, causing a blush to form on the others cheeks. Sometimes she wondered if he really did know she was, in fact, a girl, or if he was really interested in her, as a him, but she'd never question is sexual preference.

"Oh, yeah."

"_Great, could you tell him I need to talk with him?"_

"Um...yeah, I'll tell him."

'_Matsuda...he's a good boy. Not at all fit for this role.'_ Kagome got out and toweled off while he was gone. Quickly drying and dressing before he could return and surprise her again. She had learned of their reason for being where they were a few months back, and was ready, now more than ever, to prove that she could be the boy they needed!

"I told him." Matsuda said as she grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over her head. Thankfully, she wasn't developed at all in the chest department. She had also lost any feelings and emotions that would hinder her training and everyday life as a boy...one such feeling was embarrassment.

"_Thanks,"_ She left without another word. Walking into the living room, she glanced around and took note that the room was completely empty. A slight trail of smoke lingered from a cigarette, and as she followed the scent, she found herself at her 'uncles' door. She raised her hand to the door when it opened and Namikawa stepped aside, letting her come inside. _"You know, it's creepy when you do that. You could humor me and let me knock every once in a while."_

"There is no fun in that." He sat on his bed and looked to her as she sat at the chair at his desk. "How is your throat fairing?"

"_It still hurts, but that matters little. You don't really think Matsuda will be chosen...even if he's a candidate, as a boy...he's too soft. He can't keep his emotions in check either. Why keep him?"_

"...we keep him because Naraku told us to. You shouldn't concern yourself with the matter. Are you worried?" He asked, standing up and making his way towards her.

"_Worried?"_ She smiled; her eyes lightened considerably, _"No...I feel pity towards him. He will not make the cut...I won't let him. I have nothing left...Na-mi-ka-wa..."_ She stood and made her way to the door, stepping past him when he caught her shoulder and turned her to face him, now crouched before her.

"You should watch that tongue of your, Kagome. I am still capable of throwing you out onto the streets myself if I see you can't handle the heat."

Kagome stared curiously at him, _"...who said that I couldn't handle the heat. I merely was curious as to why you bothered wasting your valuable time teaching boy with such a caring heart, how to be a merciless bodyguard. He's the type who's too optimistic, and to heartfelt to fall into the despair and darkness offered by this position."_ Taking his hand in hers, she removed it from her shoulder with a smile, _"Sleep well tonight, uncle."_ She bowed and left.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Months Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

"**KYAAP!"** A husky voice lit the room up with a fiery fervor as a boy with black hair framing his face in with a contoured silhouette, windswept bangs dancing across his forehead and...At the moment...sleepy blue eyes that seemed to just want to close and let sleep capture the boy.

"Enough! Hwan Iseul, prepare to leave; Matsuda, you as well."

"**Understood,"**

The two left to the changing room where they removed the Gi and training pants and gear from the sparring and martial arts class that they had been in for the last three and a half hours. Actually, normally the class last five hours, so they were surprised to be leaving so soon.

Kagome finished dressing first and left to see Namikawa waiting patiently for the two. Matsuda met up with her and smiled as they both stepped up to Namikawa, which he was quick to hide. Kagome brushed her bangs out of her face, this cut hid her eyes a little when she tilted her head forward, and a few days ago, she got a pair of sunglasses from the guy who'd brought her here in the first place. Actually, she didn't know if she'd keep her hair this way much longer, it was starting to get annoying, always messing with her bangs and such. She was going to ask Namikawa if he could still see a girl in her eyes like Naraku had stated that last time she'd seen him eight months ago.

"Uncle," Matsuda called, curiosity lacing his voice. "Why have you stopped training early?"

"Because, your new training begins today..."

Kagome frowned, "New?"

"You both will begin pain endurance. Once it's been verified that training has started verbally by your 'instructors', there will be no screaming, crying or speaking...if you do...training starts over." He rolled down the window in the back of the car and placed the lit cigarette outside so not to smother himself or the kids in its cancer fumes. "This will be held in separate rooms. I should also inform you, this is in no way a form of punishment. Punishment will be three times harsher, if you will be able to imagine that possible after today's training."

Kagome couldn't say she was afraid, she was sure that that wasn't it. No...Curiosity was obvious in both kids, but...concern...was probably what she felt. She wasn't afraid, she was concerned...Namikawa had a sick and twisted mind, and the thought of 'pain endurance' couldn't mean anything that would feel good. She was sure...this training would unquestionably leave marks and scars on her.

As the vehicle pulled to a stop, the three got out and made their way inside; Namikawa stopped at two doors on the bottom floor of their home, a floor that they'd been told to stay off of...which they had. "Matsuda, left room, now. Hwan Iseul...right room."

The two split at their 'crossroads' and entered the room in which they would unknowing spend the next twenty-four hours.

"Oh..."

The two stopped before they shut their doors and turned to their 'uncle'.

"I would advise both of you...not...to fall unconscious. You will regret it."

He turned away and left the two staring curiously at him before they two turned and shut the door behind them.

Kagome couldn't see anything in the room that she was in. All she knew was that behind her was a door, and beneath her was a floor. She would assume that the walls were soundproof, but there was really no way of knowing, unless she heard Matsuda scream, since she was sure he would, in which case, that would prove there not soundproof. Actually, if she didn't hear him that would prove that they were.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to let out a surprised gasp. Something slid around her ankles and before she knew it, she was being tied by her wrists and ankles spread eagle, a rope tied to a large metal ring at each corner of the room could be seen as the room was suddenly lit by a torch. There were about seven men in the room with her, each with a black mask on. It was something similar to an execution; she almost wanted to laugh at their idea of accessorizing, almost.

"Hey kid..."

Kagome turned; one of the guys walked up to her and laughed, "Our job today is to make you scream...at any cost. This will be recorded...if you scream, we get to start over...at the twenty-four hour mark."

'_Twenty-four hours!'_

"That means..." Another spoke up, snapping leather whip against the floor that she'd just then taken notice to. "Pain...and Pleasure..."

"Though...we can't promise that you'll enjoy it. Being that you are just a boy...you may not find it nearly as...satisfying as us."

'_...no...'_ Kagome glared, and then...her smart ass personality got the better of her as she smirked. "I think your right, I won't enjoy it. Trash like you...highly unlikely! Namikawa probably picked your asses up off the street somewhere. You probably were promised a good amount of money without any knowledge of what this was really about. You don't know names, reasons, or legality...but if it pays well, that unspoken law of 'don't ask, don't tell' comes into play. Isn't that right boys? That's how the game goes. But let me tell you this...and this is a promise to all seven of you cum guzzling shitheads...if you so much as lay one hand on me, in any way other than inflict pain on me...if you attempt in any way to pleasure yourself, just short of touching yourselves...I will cut...each individual finger that rests upon my body, off! This is not a threat, this is a promise, I will not exercise forgiveness...i will not apply restraint...I...will...kill you."

For a moment all they could do was stare at her; as if wondering if she were serious, if they should...perhaps...take into consideration her words. That never changing bone-chilling tone that she'd spoken in had left nothing short of a promise. It sent chills down their spines...but, the pest was tied up, so...she wasn't a threat. What could she do? Kagome could clearly see these thoughts travel across their faces, when one brave sole, walked up, and slapped her. Her head didn't move, she'd been hit harder by Spider in the past.

"Training starts now,"

If this was the best they had...she was just going to be numb in twenty-four hours. _'Mental note, send a thank you card to that asshole.' _She thought, before a stinging sensation found its way across her back. She was taken by surprise by the snap of the whip against her clothes covered flesh, and imagined that once they cut through the fabric, those whips would hurt a lot more. Not only that, but they would probably get bored with whips after a while...so...she anticipated their creativity.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Six Hour Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Light submerged the room through the opening of a door and Kagome looked up. The stinging of her back had stopped bugging her about an hour ago, now they had moved onto her legs. She could feel warmth blanketing her back, and could smell a metal like smell in the room now.

"Stop, you can continue after a ten minute break, the others are in the break room, do what you want with your ten minutes, but leave."

The sound of weapons hitting the floor and footsteps growing further away could be heard. She smiled tenaciously at the older male that stood before her.

Shutting the door, he took note of the dimly lit room and the puddle growing beneath Kagome. "You can speak, the room is sound proof." He said, shutting the recording device in the corner off.

"_You're sick..."_ She coughed, a metallic flavor ran down her throat and she spit it out in distaste. She felt the ropes slacken before she was taken into Namikawa's arms and placed gently on the ground. _"Kind...but sick."_

"Your back is all bloody, when did they stop hitting your back?"

"_Mm...how long have I been in here?"_

"Six hours."

"_They started with whips on my back, and stopped...maybe an hour ago...give or take a few minutes."_

"I see, can you move your arms?"

"_..."_ Kagome laughed almost silently as she tried to move something, _"Nope...doesn't look like it."_

"...I see,"

"_N-Nami-kawa," _She struggled out, _"I-if they find out...th-that I'm...a girl, what ha-happens?"_ Her eyes were closed, she could feel a light pressing of sorts against her back, and wondered idly what it was.

"Then they will be dealt with accordingly, no one can know of your identity."

"_They said that they─ah!"_ She clenched her eyes shut tighter at the pain she'd just felt. _"The-they'd pleasure...t-themselves...i-in a manner that would be p-painful...t-to me. W-what are you─"_

"It's a salve, stops the bleeding. You'll die if you lose too much blood, and I don't want that. Also...I can promise you, that they won't touch you in that manner."

"_...Nami-kawa..."_

"Hn?"

"_Ten minutes...is up, t-tie me up...b-before...they get back."_

Namikawa conceded. This girl was an odd one, but he had both room wired so that he could hear everything, and so far...neither she, nor Matsuda...had cried, spoken or screamed yet. He was proud, but they had eighteen hours left to go...and that...could be drawn out to seem like days, if you knew how. "Good luck, Kagome," He turned the recording device back on, then grabbed the salve and cloth and left. A little secret he'd keep to himself was that he'd left Matsuda the way he was. The reason, he did have one...was, he'd given Matsuda the weaker of the groups. When it came down to it, Kagome would feel twice the pain as Matsuda, due to their 'instructors' level of strengths.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Eighteen Hours Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Shit, bitch didn't even cry..."

"Fuck this shit, let's grab our pay and blow this joint."

_**~BAM~**_

'_...I-I did it...Souta...I didn't...scream...I didn't cry, or speak...I was good, I did like Namikawa wanted...'_ She heard the door open, but her eyes were shut, and she couldn't gather enough strength to open them. A sudden sting at her eyes formed and she opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated.

"Speak,"

"_M-m-my...e-eye...s...h-hurt..."_ She felt Namikawa's fingers trace her eyes and once more, felt the ropes being removed from around her wrists and ankles. Her whole body was limp, she didn't even know if blood was still flowing through those body parts, or if they were just useless now.

"Your eyes hurt...because you're still fighting back your tears...you can cry now," He stood and turned the recorder off. Moving back to Kagome, he lifted her into his arms and left the room that would no doubt haunt her during the next few weeks.

**-x-x-x-**

He really had no idea how right he was. Only six days later, Kagome was woken with a start, and with only a few things on her mind, she scrambled weakly to her feet, dressed in a grey t-shirt that fell well past her knees and white boxers, she silently walked out of her room and past Matsuda's room, making her way towards Namikawa's room, she didn't bother to knock. It was late, almost twelve o'clock now, sneaking up to his side after shutting the door silently behind her, she sunk like a ghost to her knees and crossed her arms atop his comforter before lying her head down on her arms and letting sleep take her once more. Her heart was still beating erratically though.

This was what woke Namikawa up, the irregular breathing next to him. He stared for a moment before picking her up gently and moving her into his bed. Her breathing didn't return to normal, her heart beat didn't slowdown from its inconsistency; finally, he chose another approach. Lying down next to her, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder before gently rubbing up and down her arm, smoothly soothing her body and heart; her chest started giving in to a slow and tantalizing rhythm. Carefully, he moved her so that she lay on her stomach now; with talented fingers, he began running soothing circles down the small of her back. He knew what he was doing, it was something a masseuse would do to entice or sooth their 'client'. In his situation, he was soothing, and it was working. Relieving stress, alleviating pain, and helping heal injuries...he had taken a few classes in high school, so he knew a thing or two...kneading carefully across her back, he was careful of the marks on her back. Having placed salve on them, he'd memorized the placement of each one of them.

Curiously, he wondered how there healing process was coming along. Hooking his thumb under her shirt, he trailed the fabric up to her neck and stared for a few moments at the red welts that were scattered across her back. It wasn't just her back either, but her legs, her arms...even the back of her neck. Leaning forward, he placed his forehead to the small of her back, and just stayed that way for a moment. _'If you make it...Kagome...if Naraku chooses you, over Matsuda...you'll have to go through this all over again, only...this time, there will be no restraints on what they can...and cannot do.'_

Pulling her shirt down and the comforter up, he laid down before placing one arm carefully, gently, over her shoulders, and letting sleep take him once again to a world all his own.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It was decided with like...twenty votes, that it would be DN/IY. **


End file.
